Spacing Out
by Paean to Anime
Summary: Naruto, in space! This is an AU. Naruto and Gaara fall for each other, only to be separated. Will they be able to stop the war between there villages? I rate this M, because I have no idea where it will go. What I have posted right now is not quite were I wanted to start, so I will be adding chapters BEFORE what is posted.


A/N: AU. This is the first fanfic that I have ever published online. The world of Naruto has been changed considerably, so don't be afraid to message me if you are confused. I ask that you don't be to harsh, but don't lie either. Constructive criticism would help me A LOT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/events from said source.

Spacing Out- Prologue

Monitors gleamed, showing footage of the dark nothingness that lay before them. Nothing had had happened in this sector since the peace treaty with the Leaf had been signed a mere week ago. Cards were scattered across the room after the players had run to their stations. Those players, now joined by the Captain, were seeing the same thing on all of the displays. An unknown ship was nearing the border of the Sand, without having sent security or visitation codes. The Captain cleared his throat before nodding for the transmission to begin.

"This is Sand outpost number thirteen, stationed to the Leaf border. We ask that you state your name and reason of visit." No response came from the foreign vessel. "We ask that you state..."

* * *

"_...your name and reason of visit."_ The transmission from the lone outpost meant nothing to the pilot. They could repeat the message until they died, but answering idiots wasn't one of his habits. Even as he though that, a memory of bright blue eyes under a mop of yellow hair invaded his mind. He sat thinking of him, knowing that he should be concentrating on his mission. He was forced out of his daydream when a warning shot from the outpost flew past him. He smirked a little at their confidence, while continuing to close the distance. Another shot sailed at him from the outpost, trying to render his ship immobile by destroying his jets. He tilted the controls ever so slightly to avoid the weapon, having it miss by only inches. His smirk widened as the defense systems of the station started to come to life. He could feel the humming of their generators even from this far away. A full smile was on his face at the thought of an actual challenge. He waited until the weapons were locked on him before he gave the command.

"Computer, switch to autopilot. Run program **Sharingan**."

* * *

The station shook as the weapons fired at the intruder. The Captain turned away, not wanting to see the destruction. He was walking away, but glanced back in shock as his subordinates gasped. The vessel was weaving through the missiles as if the pilot was playing a game of dodgeball. None of the attacks came even close. The Captain was speechless until he saw the troops looking at him. He pulled himself together.

"Damn it! Who would be attacking us at a time like this? And where did they get access to technology advanced enough to dodge our attacks so seamlessly?" His question was answered when one of the displays cut out, only to be replaced by a red circle with three black commas orbiting a spot in the center. A startled cry came from the genjutsu unit.

"Sir! The enemy is attempting to hack into the system! He is starting to take our observation equipment! The level of genjutsu is unlike anything we have encountered before!" The Captain already knew who it was, and just how serious the situation had become.

"Alright everyone, listen up! This isn't one of our normal Mist invasion forces. This is an attack from the traitor of the Leaf, Sasuke Uchiha!" Everything stopped as that name rang through the air. Units started talking to each other, whispering frantically. The Captain would have none of that. "Genjutsu squad, use everything at you disposal to slow him down! Make him work for everything that he tries to take! Communications, I want a direct line to the village ASAP. Defense, switch to explosives. Detonate them when they get close. It might be the only way to hit this guy!" Now that they had taken precautions against the enemy, his forward advance slowed to a crawl, and his genjutsu was being blocked at almost every turn.

* * *

Sasuke was becoming very bored dodging attacks that couldn't possibly hit him, but were annoying never the less. He decided that playtime was over.

"Computer, run level three." Lights flashed, showing that the program was running successfully. His ship, Taka, started moving toward the base at a renewed speed. He checked his readings to see that his genjutsu was taking over systems at a resectable pace. He was surprised that the defending squad was able to slow such powerful hacking. He would have to end this. Soon.

* * *

Monitors were blacking out every few seconds, and the ship was once again moving towards them. The Captain was shaking with pride, fear, and fury. His team was holding off the invader, but he was still able to advance towards their position. The nerve of the pilot that had abandoned his village made the Captains' blood start to boil. There was no way that he would let a mere runt take this base without sending out info.

"Where is that transmission! I need that line now!" Communications waved him over as the genjutsu squad yelled at him.

"We are sacrificing all systems accept communications! You have to send that message before we are cut off from all of our equipment!" The Captain turned and nodded in appreciation. He saw the confirmation light, and immediately started his report.

"This is outpost thirteen. We are currently staving off an attack from an unknown assailant! We are not able to properly identify him, but all evidence supports that the culprit is the Leaf rouge Sasuke Uchiha. We are not sure how much longer we can hold out here, and this transmission may be the last you hear of us. The Uchiha has discovered the true power of **Sharingan**. He is dodging our defensive weapons and is hacking the base with speed that we cannot keep up with. Be ready to..." He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, cause at that very moment, all screens were replaced by the Uchiha crest. A shiver of surprise went up his spine as a voice came through the speakers.

"_I would like to speak with whoever..."_

* * *

"I would like to speak with whoever is in charge of this base. I have some questions for you." He watched the people milling inside with the cameras he had highjacked. One man walked towards the camera in front of him.

"_What do you want, Uchiha?"_ Hearing his name made him jump. This man had already figured out who he was, with no hard evidence.

"How do you know that name?" His voice shook a little, but the menace was still there in his voice.

"_Is that fear in your voice, scum? Are you afraid of being discovered by the people you betrayed?"_ The sneer in the mans voice was evident. Sasuke listened, confused by the amount of knowledge that the man had.

"Answer my question. How do you know that name, Sand?" The Captain smiled and decided to indulge him.

"_I fought and killed one of your kind long ago. They were a very proud clan. Too bad that your hate and warmongering has ruined their legacy. During your 'absence' from the Leaf, the Hokage and Kazekage decided that an alliance would be to both of the villages benefit. One of the few things that we asked for in the tradeoff was a complete history of your village. We know everything about you, Sasuke." _The young mans face contorted in rage.

"You know NOTHING about me! I will purge your existence from this galaxy!"

* * *

The Captain stared in horror from the window as the front of the ship split into three prongs.

"Captain, you don't think that he would use..." The man quieted when he saw the look of defeat in the other officers' eyes.

"Any prayers that you wish to send, do so now." The crew all removed small pods from the back of there necks and put them in small launchers on the side of the base. As soon as they were all in, they rocketed themselves towards the village. It would take days before the pods reached the families, showing the last memories of their loved ones. The Captain had never left his position. He watched as blue static electricity started to jump between the separated metal conductors. An ice cold voice drifted through the speakers:

"_**Chidori**__." _The entire station was enveloped in blue electricity, and when the light died out, blackened scrap metal was all that was left of the station.

* * *

After smiling at the thought of the screams he had heard from the troops, he got angry with himself. "Damn it! I never got the chance to get the information I need!" he thought to himself. A dark, wicked grin spread up his face. If the villages had an alliance, then he knew of another way to get the data he needed.

**This isn't what most of the story will be like. I expect it to be VERY long, and wanted to make it start with a beginning that help set up the backstory. The main story is about NarutoxGaara, but the events in the prologue will set you up for the real story.**

**If you like: Favorite and Subscribe! Don't forget to comment!**

**If you don't: Message me with a why! Even if I can't change it in this story, it can influence any other works that I write!**


End file.
